Something's Missing
by LostInTheDreams
Summary: Mousse and Shampoo never develope any real relationship no matter how hard Mousse tries... When Mousse gets hurt and is no longer falling all over her, Will Shampoo be the one crawling back to him?
1. Chap 1 Unconscious

Man, I seems I'm not very good at this… I can't figure out how to fix the outline of this story so if anything is out of place, sorry. Also, though I use a word processor, I am a notoriously bad speller. Again, sorry.

All the credit of the all the Ranma1/2 characters to goes to Rumiko Takahashi but TAKASHI AND NAMINE ARE ALL MINE!!!! They don't play a major role but I needed them.

* * *

He was sweeping up the shop again like he had been ever since he came to Japan. Shampoo came out with some Raman to deliver. He sighed. He knew that he loved her but why couldn't she love him back? Maybe because all he was doing these days was cleaning up the garbage. He'd become a piece of the background when he was trying to be the main attraction.

Shampoo had run off to Japan just for Ranma. Didn't she realize what he had done, too? She may have left Japan but she brought her family with. He had left his family behind just to be with her. Wasn't his sacrifice so much harder to make?

But it wasn't. He didn't care what he had to do. He'd jump off a cliff if she would just say that she loved him. Knowing his luck though, she'd call him stupid and push him off herself.

Shampoo returned with a smile on her face. He couldn't tell if she was happy because she got somewhere with Ranma or if she was just happy to have seen him. Mousse couldn't pretend he didn't understand her happiness but it didn't stop him from getting angry.

That's why he was here cleaning up someone else's store. He wanted to be near her and if that's what he had to do, he'd do it. He'd have to tell her now; maybe she'd listen this time.

"Shampoo, can't you see that I'm the one who cares about you? Why must you keep going over to…?"

SMACK

"Stop talking to dog, stupid. Go get order."

Drat. Why couldn't he see it was a dog? Now that he was up close, he saw the lab with clarity as it licked him on the face with more saliva than he thought a dog possessed.

He couldn't win her over like this. The garbage boy, waiter, dog slobber magnet… This wasn't going to win Shampoo over.

"I'm going to find something I'm better at and make Shampoo see me as a man." He murmured under his breath, "But what am I good at?" He sat outside the door; pondering what new job he could get to make Shampoo see how important he was.

The sun had set and he was still wondering when…

"Stupid Mousse, why you no get order to customer? Mousse is good for nothing." She said, and dumped cold Raman over his head.

"No come back 'till listen Shampoo." She said as she closed the door on him.

"Damn it." He said and started to walk away; not even caring that there were still noodles in his hair.

BANG

Mousse turned just in time to see a bunch of men dress in thick dark jackets harassing a smaller thin man who had his hair tied back.

"Just give us the suitcase and no one gets hurt," said the leader, pointing a gun at the smaller man's chest.

Stupid idiots. They were so despicable as to use guns when the man was obviously already no match for them. That was low.

"I said hand it over." The buff man jabbed him with the gun.

Mousse grabbed his metal claw out of his robes along with some wire in his hair. His hands expertly grabbed the wire through the noodles and slop still in his hair.

The movement caught the man in the back's attention.

"Hey, there's a kid over hear!" he yelled, but it was too late. The claw grabbed all of the thugs together while the wire wrapped around them.

"You little brat!" The leader yelled. He had managed to keep his hold on the gun.

Mousse pulled out a heavy ball-and-chain from his sleeve and threw it at the man.

BANG

Mousse successfully knocked the gun out of his hands and towards the smaller man.

The would-be-victim picked up the gun and pointed it at his attackers.

"Don't mo-ove." He said quietly, his hands making the gun shake violently.

"Are-are y-you al-alright…?" He murmured, looking up at Mousse.

"I'm fine." Mousse said. The man pointed to a part of his forehead, his finger shaking.

"That does-doesn't hurt?"

Mousse put his hand to his forehead and felt something cold and sticky.

He looked at his hand.

Blood.

Then the world went black.

Takashi was sitting in the waiting room as the policeman walked away. He'd been talking to them for about an hour after they arrived at the hospital and they still weren't letting up.

Unfortunately, the young boy who had come around the corner and saved him had remained unconscious. Taka was so tired and worn out form all the stress but he couldn't find the piece of mind acquired to fall sleep.

No one had come to the hospital because the boy had no form of identification on him, so they couldn't call anyone. Taka hadn't understood how they couldn't figure out who he was and that, after so long someone, why nobody had been looking for him.

How could things have changed so quickly?

Taka had been working at the bank for almost four years now. He was only twenty-five and was just doing meager work. Then, when he got off that night, those men tried to rob him and he just froze up. They must have tough he had a lot of money.

Then the kid had come along and saved his life. If the robbers knew how little he had, they would have killed him in a second.

Once the boy's parents showed up he was going to leave. He was grateful for the save but Taka couldn't handle much more, he had a very low stress tolerance.

He spared a moment to wonder if the kid would be all right. The boy didn't even seem to notice when he was shot, but then he passed out. There was so much blood by the time Taka was able to get help, he wasn't sure if the injury was serious or not. Taka knew head wounds bled a lot but knowing was different then watching it.

Taka got up and went over to the desk. He'd been at the hospital for so long and he had to leave. He had been assaulted around six and it was just passed midnight now. He was sleep deprived and very hungry.

"Hi, I came in with the black haired boy about six hours ago. Is there anyway you can tell me his condition."

"You're not his parent or guardian, correct? Well, I can tell you he was moved out of emergency care and he's in stable condition." The girl behind the counter curtly said as she looked at her computer screen.

"Thanks" Taka gently replied, no energy left to be annoyed at her shrewd resonance. The boy wasn't in any real danger and Taka couldn't stay in the hospital any longer.

It was late but Taka called up his girlfriend and told her what happened. Namine was understanding and said she'd bike over and they could get something to eat.

He breathed a sigh of relief but his heart was still distant. He felt bad, leaving the kid with no one there.

Namine showed up about ten minuets later on her motorbike. Taka jumped on while she sat on the back shelf.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better" he murmured, "But I'm starving."

"Where do you want to eat? It's so late. There's not many places still open."

"I don't care." They rode around until he saw a light on in one of the restaurants.

"How about there?" he pointed to the place.

"Sure, I've never eaten in this part of town before." Namine lived in the other direction and Taka carpooled with a friend who got of earlier then he did that day.

"Welcome Cat Café. We close soon but what you like tonight?" a young girl asked as the sat down at the first table. The girl was cut but her appearance was diminished because of the dark circle sunder her eyes.

"Are you working here all alone?" Namine asked. What an awesome girlfriend he had.

"Hai Ya. But is not supposed to be. Stupid Mousse not show back up." She yawned. "No matter. He no good anyway."

"Oh that's too bad, I hate it when my coworkers don't show up, too." She said giving the girl an understanding smile. Taka really wasn't listening.

The young girl took their order and hastily brought it so that she could close up the shop. Taka would have felt worse but he was so hungry that he didn't care.

He practically devoured the soup as Namine starred at him.

"You really are hungry aren't you?" She asked as Taka shoveled some more noodles in his mouth.

"Well I've been at the hospital for hours and I missed out on lunch because of all this craziness."

"I know, I'm not holding it against you and it's cute so see you eat like that." She smiled and quietly laughed.

"Hum." He said though a mouth full of noodle. He'd rather eat then take her bait. But he smiled nonetheless.

They finished rather quickly and the girl came and took their bowls away. Taka mad a last minute decision.

"Hey, young lady, you get a lot of people in and out of here right? Would you mind doing me a favor?"

"Ok." She said and looked up at his tiredly. "What you want?"

"There was an accident earlier and someone got hurt. If someone is looking for a kid about your age with long black hair can you tell them, they're in the hospital down the street?"

"Is they hurt?" the girls red eyes looked at him, focusing intently.

"Yah, but I think they're ok now, thanks." He saw the girl's tension ease up.

"Do you know him?" His girlfriend turned to their waitress as Taka was about to leave.

"Yes." The girl seemed unfazed but they noticed she started to clean up at an almost inhuman pace.

This realization gave Taka a strong sense of relief. There was someone who knew the boy and could take care of the issue. He spared Namine a huge smile for her prowess as they walked out the door.

"Mousse is so stupid." Shampoo was sitting in the waiting room. She had to go through all these police and doctors before she could make them believe that she and her great-grandmother were the closest they could get to having Mousse's family there.

Shampoo had also learned how he got into this mess. If she hadn't thrown him out, this wouldn't have happened. But it was his fault not hers; he was a bad worker so she felt no regret.

She didn't really worry about him. Mousse wasn't strong but he wasn't weak either. She knew that his condition also wasn't very serious. She was just going to see him and leave.

The doctor came up to her.

"You can go in now. We're not really sure when he's going t wake up. The bullet didn't do any serious damage, but it seems he has a minor concussion."

She gave him a tired nod of thanks and walked over to the room. Mousse had a thick wrap around his forehead that pushed his long hair behind his ears.

She smiled for a second and leaned over him. She pulled a long noodle from his hair.

His face was really pale and he had an IV in his arm but he was alive so Shampoo saw no reason why she should stay. She'd known Mousse ever since they were little kids. He could take a beating pretty well.

This was something different though. Shampoo never grew up around guns and never really had to worry about them, even in Japan they were scarce. She was a Chinese Amazon Warrior not a killer, so she never came face to face with a gun before.

She left feeling assured that the doctors could take care of the rest. If they had questions, Shampoo had given them the number of the Café.

It had been two weeks since Mousse had been unconscious when Shampoo was called. Shampoo had been feeling bad the first week and had focused on doing her job. By the net week, that had bored her and she went back to visiting Ranma. She really didn't want to visit Mousse. The man, Takashi, who had come to the shop that night, was visiting him. Not like he would even notice.

The phone rang.

"Hello, Cat Café."

"Hello? I called to inform you that the patient here is currently awake and can be brought home within the week. We look forward to your arrival." A cheery woman's voice echoed across the speaker.

"Thank you." Shampoo hadn't wanted to visit him and now that he was awake, she wanted it even less. She had to go though.

"Great-grandmother, Shampoo leaving now." She yelled towards the back of the store.

It didn't take long to get to the hospital since Mousse had been in the neighborhood when he decided to be heroic.

"Hello. Shampoo here see Mousse."

After a few seconds of paper shuffling the attendant responded

"Go right ahead. It's the third room on the right."

Shampoo walked down to the room and went in.

Taka was sitting in a chair looking upset and talking to a doctor. Mousse was on the bed sitting up. He looked a lot better then he had when Shampoo had first seen him. His skin had gotten back some color and his eyes shown bright without his glasses. He looked confused as he tried to follow their conversation.

"Mousse, you all better? Shampoo come take you home."

Mousse looked up at her. He looked even more confused now that she was here, probably because he didn't have his glasses on.

The doctor turned to look at Shampoo. He didn't look very happy and Takashi wouldn't even meet her gaze. Something seemed fishy.

As it happened, Mousse had acquired some glasses at one point, which he put on. They weren't his large ones he usually wore because those were lost when he'd been shot. These new ones were much smaller and didn't obscure his eyes.

Mousse and Shampoo looked at each other for a while before the doctor cut in.

"I'm sorry. We didn't think this was going to happen. You can still take him home in a few days but be careful.

"Careful?"

Mousse spoke in a dry voice. "I don't mean to be rude but who are all you people?"

* * *

Well, that was the first chapter of my first Fanfiction _

I don't know anyone who does this, or even like anime (my friends suck *plugs my friends ears*) so any advice would be appreciated.

Oh, I'm putting the whole story for this one up at once…. It's not that long and I'm sorry but another fandom had stolen my love *sneaks away*


	2. Chap 2 Getting to Know Myself

Hi.

I put a little bit of song from The Phantom Of The Opera in here (couldn't help it, I've been listening to the soundtrack and it's really pretty) I forget what the song is called though :)

Again, Mousse, Shampoo, Ranma and the others (exsept Takashi) are all Rumiko Takahashi's creation

This chaper is shorter than normal because I just didn't know how to make it longer :) sorry

* * *

Mousse was sitting outside of the shop playing with a stray cat. He just sat and played with the animal for hours.

Shampoo was still getting used to this new Mousse. He didn't seem to remember anyone so he'd been hanging out by himself lately, along with having a developed a love for animals she never knew he possessed. She was actually kind of missing him always jumping at her and tripping over the chairs, though she'd never admit it.

Ranma had come over to the shop to sooth his curiosity when he heard what happened. Shampoo couldn't leave Mousse alone so she hadn't been to see Ranma in a while which wasn't helping her temperament.

Akane had decided to come along instead of leaving Ranma in Shampoo's hands.

He seemed to like Akane when Ranma had come over. Ranma had kept making fun of him at first for forgetting everything. It was really silly and stupid, but Shampoo didn't intervene. He even starting making up stories to embarrass him. Akane had been the one to step in.

Ever since then Mousse only ever smiled at Akane. Shampoo was a bit jealous since he rarely spoke anymore and, even when he randomly helped out at the Café, barley even acknowledged that others existed. The doctor's had said that the bullet hadn't caused any permanent damage and he should get his memory back in time.

Mousse didn't seem to care what anyone did, but he listened closely. It was scary, seeing intensity in his eyes that he never had before. Mousse had even kept the new glasses, which were better anyway, making him seem even less like the Mousse who had left her shop that day.

When she had picked him up from the hospital she noticed he no longer wore the cloth around his head. The bullet had left a scar diagonally across the top of his forehead, near his left eye. You could only catch glimpses of them hidden behind his bangs.

Akane and Mousse were the only ones who got along. He had refused to fight Ranma so Ranma had gotten bored with him. Even when he was attack, Mousse did nothing to defend himself and it left Ranma feeling like he was beating a kid. Shampoo didn't know why she was mad. This new Mousse was a much better waiter and listened to her, but she hated him more than she ever had before.

Unfortunately Akane didn't like hanging out at the Café, even with Mousse the way she was, Shampoo would not stop grabbing onto Ranma. Mousse showed no reaction at all to it. He wouldn't directly ignore it or try to stop it… it was like he just didn't care anymore.

Shampoo soon became worse around Ranma. She would try to kiss him every five minutes and soon they just stop showing up. It would be a long time after that before Mousse would smile again.

As time passed nothing seemed to change. It had been about a month since Mousse had lost his memory and it had completely changed his personality. He wasn't the Amazon Warrior he was supposed to be. Mousse had started hanging out with other people, watching TV or reading books all the time. Shampoo even caught him playing baseball with some of the local kids from school.

Shampoo asked him why he was being so weird, why he had let Ranma push him around like that.

"I don't like violence." He told her with a straight face.

Shampoo nearly fainted. What had happened to her Mousse? She didn't want this new one and she was then determined to help him, even if he didn't want it. She was confused as to why she felt so strongly but that rage only help fuel her determination.

Mousse had been visiting Takashi's since he had left the hospital.

They had bonded in a way that Shampoo couldn't explain. Taka's claim on Mousse was originally one of pity but it soon turned into real friendship. The man wasn't that much older then them and he seemed enjoy Mousse's company just as much as the later did his.

Mousse had also taken to spending a lot of his time in a live Karaoke place on the other side of town with him.

Shampoo followed him one time and watched him sing. She had to admit he was really good at it. He would always sing sad songs that Shampoo had never heard before and it soon became habit for her to go and watch him.

"_You were once my one companion… you were all that mattered…"_ Shampoo could help but love his singing even if she couldn't stand him. His voice always sounded young and high pitched which actually made slow, sadder songs appropriate for him. She knew that it was probably just her, but she loved when he sang that particular song, which seemed to be one of his favorites.

"_Wishing you were somehow here again… Wishing you were somehow near… Sometimes it seemed, if I just dreamed, somehow you would be here…"_

There were other songs but Shampoo really liked this one. She felt like the Mousse she used to know was back again, but she knew he wasn't. This shell had taken his place and it had to be removed but she was at a loss at how to do it.

Confronting him when he returned to the shop was a bad because there were too many people around so she waited for him outside, after he was done singing. He ignored her and only gave short, to-the-point answers when necessary.

"_Why do you keep talking to me?! Everyone tells me that I used to like you but I don't remember that and I don't like you now!"_

This was the mousse she got whenever she tried to talk to him now. The only time she could see her old childhood friend was when he sang.

"_Wishing I could hear your voice again… Knowing that I never would…. Dreaming of you won't help me to do, all that you dreamed I could…"_

Ranma ran into Mousse several times on the street and tried to jump him several times already and Mousse simply pushed him away. Though he didn't want to fight, for some reason, Mousse could hold Ranma off really easily and vanish off without him noticing.

"Why you being this way?" after he retreated.

"How else am I supposed to be? I am doing what I like to do right now."

End of conversation. He walked away from her again, something that he never used to do.

Shampoo couldn't help it. A tear dropped from her eye.

"Well, maybe Shampoo no like you anymore. Maybe you need leave now."

Mousse looked at her and nothing happened. She was crying right in front of him and he didn't care. She couldn't take it anymore. Shampoo ran out of the café and didn't even look back.


	3. Chap 3 Something That Was Lost

Ok, Last chapter. The story wasn't that long but I always wanted to write it. It get VERY VERY CORNY at one part but I didn't know how to rephrase it.

Again all the Ranma 1/2 charaters belong to Rumiko Takahashi, not me.

Oh, and the Phantom of the Opera songs belongs to whoever it was that wrote it, than the person who bought it, and the person who sings it (don't really know how to give credit on that one:) )

* * *

"_Too many years, fighting back tears…Why can't the past just die…?"_

Shampoo was listening to him sing again. He hadn't come back to the café after she yelled at him, and she really didn't care. This was not Mousse and she couldn't Stand to be abound him anymore… unless he was singing.

This contradiction didn't help her mental state at all. The doctors had told her months ago he would get him memory back but that obviously wasn't happening, and she was starting not to care if it did or not. She didn't want to be around Mousse at all.

He had a really nice voice. It wasn't too deep and he could control his pitch really well. It he tried, Shampoo was sure that he could make it far as a singer. She even recognized some of the people there from before, whether it was to hear him or not she wasn't sure.

She walked out an hour later. She was really depressed and didn't know what she was supposed to do. This insecurity didn't suit her at all and it was bothering her that she couldn't get her act back together. She didn't have this problem when he was still in China and she had been alone in Japan. He wasn't her responsibility. She should just forget it and get with Ranma while she had the chance.

"Something's wrong." Mousse ran up to her, slightly out of breath with a serious look on his face.

"What you mean?" She turned her head away from him, defiant even in defeat.

"I don't know but something's wrong and it makes me feel really weird." He looked at her a moment before continuing.

"Every time I see you, I feel kind of happy, but I feel sad too. It's strange and I can't explain it but… it's like a thorn in my hand, the more I pull away from you, the less the pain, but the more I bleed. I can't just pick one or the other and can't make sense of these feelings in the first place." He was logical but without a passed he couldn't get a grasp on reality, she realized.

She felt a small smile creep across her face as she also came to realize he was talking to _her_. She was so happy for some reason. He hadn't spoken to her normally in so long and, to her shock, tears welled up in her eyes.

Mousse put his hands up to his head and leaned against the building.

"Stop it… Don't do that anymore. I had a headache all day yesterday and I don't want another."

"Come Mousse. We go on date now. You always want before so maybe make you remember."

She was happy and didn't even care if she dated him. He was going to be her friend again; she just knew it.

Shampoo thought about it and didn't really know what things Mousse liked; she never cared to ask before. She decided on an amusement park.

The fist attraction she took him on was a boat ride for six people to sit two-and-two. The boat took them up in the water and then splashed them when it went back down.

Shampoo thought it was really fun but Mousse had gone white. Stick to smaller rides.

She put them on the Apple ride that spun them around but that only made both of them feel sick.

Finally Mousse pointed out the swings. They were rotated by a machine and sent up high. The circular motion made Shampoo nauseous just thinking about it but she didn't feel like denying him anything right now.

They didn't have to wait in line long. Shampoo sat next to Mousse on one of the small seats, which she was putting her faith in, wouldn't break.

The machine started and Shampoo could feel her palms start to sweat against the iron chins holding it up in the air. It stated to turn and the seats were rotating really fast to the side that she thought she'd hit one of the trees that grew too close for comfort.

She was really scared to get flung off the side and she didn't have the confidence that she would be able to land safely if she did. She looked nervously over at Mousse.

He had the biggest smile on his face. He loved it. The one thing that Shampoo couldn't stand, he loved. Typical.

They got off the ride and Shampoo couldn't seem to find her legs. To her astonishment, Mousse came over and put his arms around her so she'd be able to walk.

"It's weird. I'm so happy and I don't even know why."

"Happiness no need reason for being, is just happiness."

Shampoo left the park feeling she had accomplished something. Mousse was at least being nice now. Being nice was better than his cold indifference.

She went out with him again the next day. They just got something to eat and walked around town this time.

"I know you're trying to help me remember… but I really don't think that I want to."

Shampoo looked over at him in surprise.

"From what I've seen of my life, I don't really like it much. I like my new life now... I feel happy that my memories are gone."

"Is you crazy?! Why you no want memories?! You is so much better then!"

He looked at her skeptically

"You really believe that?" His blue eyes shown, clearly hurt and skeptical, behind the thin frames.

"Hai Ya! Shampoo do believe it!"

He walked away without another word, leaving Shampoo to wonder where she had gone wrong.

Mousse never showed up at the Café and Shampoo didn't know where he was staying. She would have checked with Takashi but she never cared enough to have gotten his address.

Shampoo decided she wasn't going to wait for him to come back. She went to see if he was still singing. Of course he was. The new him couldn't seem to stay away from it.

"_Whishing you were somehow here again… Knowing we must say goodbye…"_

Shampoo couldn't stand it anymore; She couldn't keep putting up with this new Mousse. Every time she thought she was getting somewhere, it didn't work out. She looked up at him, watching the closest thing she could get to the real him. His eyes were barely open and Shampoo saw tears in them.

"Try to forgive…. Teach me to live… Give me the strength to try…"

She couldn't understand why he was crying. He was the one who told her to leave so why should he be upset?

_**No come back 'till listen Shampoo!**_

It hit here then. How may times had she kicked Mousse out that way? Mousse was gone and this new one would listen to her every word, but not care. Did she do it?

Maybe Mousse was listening to her then. Maybe he didn't want to remember the way he was because she said she never liked him that way. She could never have imagined how much she preferred Mousse the way he used to be.

"_No more memories, no more silent tears… No more gazing across the wasted years…."_

"_Help me say goodbye."_

NO!

Shampoo didn't want to say goodbye to Mousse. Not the real one. She hadn't even noticed what he was singing and it hit home too hard. She needed him to remember, she needed that time back. She needed Mousse.

It dawned on her for the first time. She had always counted on Mousse to be there even if he wasn't always useful. He was a part of her life that she didn't want to let go of.

"Help me say… Goodbye…"

She was crying outright now. Mousse got off the stage and noticed her sitting in the back. He kept on walking.

Shampoo got up to follow him. They went outside and sat down on the curb of one of the restaurants.

"What do you want with me?"

Shampoo hadn't been holding the tears back. They were streaming down her face like they never had before. Mousse soon found himself crying along with her, without knowing a reason and stood up as he turned away.

"Why do you keep doing this to me? Every time I see you, you make my heart jump into my throat and I can't control my emotions."

"Is old saying…" she said, standing with him, "Sorry is man who want rationalize his feeling."

"Heheh… Yah, I can understand that."

Shampoo looked up into his clear eyes.

"Shampoo no care if Mousse never remember her but… Shampoo want old Mousse back really bad."

"I don't really know what I want anymore." He starred up at the sky. "I feel like I'm going to lose either way."

"No! Shampoo was wrong. Old Mousse better then Mousse now."

"I just don't know."

Shampoo did something she never thought she'd do. She leaned over towards Mousse and kissed him full on the lips. He was startled and they started to fall back slightly.

"Watch out!"

BASH

Shampoo saw the motor scooter as it plowed right into them. Shampoo felt her arm bash against the side of the machine as it separated both of them. Shampoo was hit into the wall and she heard a thud as Mousse was thrown into a parked car.

"Are you both ok?" The rider asked as he pulled to a quick stop.

"Shampoo is fine." She picked herself up and felt her arm. There wasn't any serious damage tough she'd have a large bruise there by the end of the day.

She went over to see if Mousse was ok. He was conscious and sitting at the base of the car, looking at the cement floor. Shampoo sighed. How much more brain damage could this boy take?

He looked up at her with a funny expression on his face, his eyes still wet from the tears.

"Hey Shampoo, where am I and what happened to my glasses?" he asked as he held up the new pair which had their frames cracked. "Why are they so small?"

She starred at him for a few seconds before asking.

"Mousse you no remember? We just get hit by bike."

"What?! Really?! Shampoo are you ok?!" He said as he noticed her arm and the swelling that already started. He pulled himself up off the floor too fast and winced, touching the back of his head

"Oh no! We've got to get you to a doctor right away!" He grabbed Shampoo's good arm along with the man's scooter.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going with that?!"

"Don't worry Shampoo. We'll be there soon." He stepped on the gas.

"Mousse stop!" He halted hesitantly and looked at her. The man took that time to get his scooter back.

"Mousse, you care about Shampoo…?"

"Of Course I care about you! I've told you I loved you since we were kids, you know that."

Shampoo couldn't help it. The tears returned with a vengeance but this time they weren't full of sorrow.

"Don't cry, we're almost at the hospital." He said, starting at a brisk pace. "Tell me if I can do anything to help."

Mousse walked into a pantry store and looked confused as the bell above the door rang.

"Hehehehehehehe…." Shampoo couldn't help it give into the laughter.

"Here Mousse." Shampoo had picked up a replacement pair of his old glasses when he had been in the hospital. Mousse smiled.

"Thanks Shampoo." He said as he put them on. Her Mousse was back.

"This time you remember what Shampoo give you."

"Wha…"

Shampoo gave him a kiss that has belonged to him long ago. This felt right and she knew it. That didn't mean she was going to stop chasing Ranma of course. Why let Mousse think she was all his?

"Now you never forget Shampoo" She said and put her had against his chest.

"Why would I ever forget you?" He said, putting his arms around her "I Love you."

* * *

Ok, I heard that quote long ago and wanted to include it. It was said by... let me google it....David Borenstein and the full quotes is... "Feelings are not supposed to be logical. Dangerous is the man who has rationalized his emotions."

Oh, chezzy ending, I know. Couldn't help it :)

YAH! My first Fanfiction is UP!


End file.
